


The King And His Boys

by PokemonKatt



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, King DanTDM, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Prince Stampy Cat, Princess Technoblade, Royalty, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: The prince and princess both struggle to fall back asleep after horrid nightmares keep them up. Their king helps them.
Relationships: DanTDM/Stampy Cat, Dave | Technoblade/DanTDM, Dave | Technoblade/DanTDM/Stampy Cat, Dave | Technoblade/Stampy Cat
Kudos: 6





	The King And His Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this will take quite a bit of explaining. I have this Minecraft AU called The Royals, which is essentially post Dream SMP. The very first thing to happen is Techno being knocked out, dragged to the castle and being crowned the princess of Minecraft (because fuck gender norms, let him be a princess). The reason Techno is even knocked out in the first place is because Dan, the king of all Minecraft, basically has to grant permission for people to claim a world as their territory. Dream illegally claimed a world and now everyone associated with it is a wanted criminal. Some are seen as useful, Techno is a good example. Some just warm the hearts of a Royal member to the point where punishment isn't possible, like Stampy cannot bring himself to kill Fundy. He just feels guilty letting a fellow soft hybrid die. As for the rest? Locked away to suffer, tortured until death or executed on site.
> 
> This short story takes place a couple of days after Techno has fully settled in as the princess. He only settles due to a crush on the king and the voices seemed to be blocked out within the castle walls.

Dan strolled around the hallways. It had been four hours since everyone went to sleep. He couldn't sleep at all, his chamber was boiling hot so he was leaving his windows open to cool it. He made his way near one of the other chamber doors and peeked inside. The chamber he was looking into was Stampy's.

He could hear him whimpering. That was not a good sign. Stampy only whimpers when he's scared or nervous. He must be in a nightmare.

Dan approached Stampy's bed and looked at his face. Eyes shut, ears twitching, sweat on his forehead, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. The sweat was also building up in the rest of his body. He must be boiling as well. Dan started to slowly pull off the blanket.

"What the...?" He whispered to himself once he uncovered Stampy's waist. The cat rolled onto his back, then back onto his side, giving Dan a quick glimpse of a wet patch on his crotch. He whipped off the rest of the blanket, seeing the bedsheet under Stampy's butt was also wet. "Poor kitten..." Dan crouched down and gently petted Stampy's head. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Dan???" His voice was very quiet from fatigue. Dan gave a warm smile. Tears started to emerge from Stampy's eyes.

"Shh, shh...it's ok Stampy, I'm here." Dan put his other hand on Stampy's chin and got up onto the edge of the bed right by the prince's head. He sat up.

"...did you spill something on me?"

"Oh...no." Dan responded, his eyes locking onto Stampy's stained pyjama bottoms. Stampy followed his gaze down onto his own crotch, then at the bedsheet. Realisation hit and his face went bright red.

"No no no, this isn't what it looks like...!" He shook his head in denial. He couldn't have wet the bed, not at his age, but that nightmare felt so real...so terrifying. He just couldn't help it.

"Look, Stampy, why don't you quickly get changed and sleep with me tonight? Those nightmares must be too scary to handle alone." Dan suggested. Stampy got up off the bed and shuffled to his wardrobe. Dan averted his eyes from him as he changed. Once he was changed, he took Dan's hand and went to the king's chamber.

Dan's chamber was much cooler than when he left it, almost freezing, so he proceeded to shut the windows to contain the cold air. He shivered and so did Stampy.

"Are you alright with this?" The prince asked. Dan nodded. "But what if another one of those horrid nightmares happens again and I...you know...?"

"It won't escalate that far. You were alone in that nightmare with no one by your side for comfort. This time, I'm here to protect you. Come on." Dan climbed into bed with Stampy snuggling up by his side, quickly pressing a kiss on his forehead as he did so. Dan had a massive bed, so he didn't have to worry about lack of room. Just as the couple were falling asleep, the door slowly opened.

"Dan?" A familiar voice called out quietly. The king in question sat up, a hand resting on Stampy's arm for reassurance. Techno was in the doorway in a night gown.

"What's wrong, Techno?"

"I can't go back to sleep..." He answered.

"Nightmares?" The king got a nod from the princess in response. "Is there anything else?"

"Well...oh, I can't believe I'm about to show this..." Techno pulled up the front of the gown to his stomach, showing Dan his very visibly soaked briefs. "I really need to go easy on assisting with potion testing. That combined with how horrifying that nightmare was...I didn't know what was happening. Heck, this isn't even my gown, I had to take it from the guest wardrobe and the rest of my underwear's either dirty, getting washed or not dry enough yet, so I'm stuck like this..." He confessed, dropping the gown to cover himself back up. Dan got up from the bed with Stampy quickly getting up afterwards.

"Look, Techno, why don't you sleep with us tonight? I was in the same position you're in right now just a few minutes ago. What a coincidence." Stampy chuckled, getting one out of the pig as he did so. "I'll go get some spare underwear from my chamber." He quickly ran out. Techno became flustered.

"You really don't have to do all this for me." He muttered. Dan pressed a light kiss on his cheek.

"We love you Techno. We want to make the castle your true home and make you as comfortable as possible." He gave a warm smile. Techno gave one back, a couple of tears escaping from his eyes. "It's ok Techno, it's ok, we're here." Dan gave him a hug nearly instantly. Stampy walked back into the chamber with a pair of black briefs.

"Here." He handed them to the princess and turned around, Dan doing the same thing to let Techno change. It only took a few seconds.

"What do I do with these?" He asked.

"Just leave them in mine, I'll return them when they've been washed." The king answered, turning back around. "Come on, we really need to get some sleep." He went over to the bed. Techno dropped his briefs into the colour basket and also got in, alongside Stampy. Dan was in the middle with Techno on his right and Stampy on his left. The prince and princess had an arm each, holding them for comfort.

"I don't think this is comfortable for you." Techno muttered as he nuzzled against Dan's arm.

"Anything for you two." He responded as the three of them drifted off to sleep.


End file.
